


The Last Thing We Want Is Space

by CommanderLuna



Series: Snow and Frost in the Legends AU [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Caitlin Snow is a fucking bottom, Caitlin occasionally calls Frost "Madam Frost" because once again she is a BOTTOM, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Possessive Frost, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: So in another fanfiction I'm writing I wrote Frost and Caitlin going to fuck in their room in the Wave Rider, but I wanted that one to sorta be. Not explicit like as if it was an episode of Legends. So I'm gonna put the actual sex right here because I'm gay and still wanna have it in there. Also that's why this fic may seem like it opens suddenly, if you want the actual Slow Buildup take a look at the other work I have, I put them in a series for y'all's convenience.





	The Last Thing We Want Is Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectre07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/gifts).



The door to Caitlin's quarters flew open, and Killer Frost rushed inside, dragging a heavily blushing Caitlin behind her. 

"We've waited long enough Caity, and I don't want to wait any longer. Take your clothes off, Snowdrop," Frost said, already throwing her leather jacket haphazardly to the side of the room, and taking her pants off.

Caitlin nodded and followed suit, mildly nervous but excited. She took off her dress and stopped to stare at Frost's body. She'd once read that the color of one's lips was the color of their nipples and vulva lips, and Killer Frost was no exception. Everything about Frost was beautiful, and made Caitlin melt. The way she carried herself was incredibly dominant, but what she loved most was the way Frost looked at her. She looked at Caitlin like she was prey, and Frost was the predator, able to take her anytime she wanted, and she definitely wanted it now.

Frost stepped forward, freezing a blade of ice in her hands. "I told you to strip Caity, that includes lingerie." and with that she took her blade of ice and cut Caitlin's bra in half, then moved down and cut off her panties. The feeling of ice on her skin made her whimper, if there was one thing Caitlin loved it was cold. It came with the territory of her fiancee being an ice metahuman.

"Get on the bed Caity, and lie down." Caitlin nearly instantly obeyed. Frost climbed on top of her, pushing her into the bed and holding her down.

"I've been waiting for this for years. I'm going to make sure everyone knows you belong to me, you're  _my_ Caity." and with that she leaned down and bit Caitlin's neck. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a deep mark. Caitlin moaned loudly, trying to wrap her arms and legs around Frost as she bit, to touch  _more_ of her. She needed more, more of Frost's body.

"Frost, please," she moaned. She'd had many conversations with Frost about their first time together, and they'd both agreed that Frost would definitely want to be possessive of Caitlin. And Caitlin wanted Frost to be possessive with her, she wanted to be _hers_ , nobody else's.

Frost suddenly stopped, releasing her grip on Caitlin.

"Please what?" she said, feigning ignorance. She wanted Caitlin to be for it, to  _need_ Frost to mark her, to fuck her, to claim her.

"Please Madam Frost, please mark me. I want you so badly I've been waiting so long," Caitlin said, her voice ripe with desperation and need.

"Good girl Caity." Frost said, leaning down to give Caitlin a hickie on her shoulder, and another bite mark. Every bite, every kiss, felt cold, and it just made the pleasure and pain feel even more intense.

Caitlin moaned, the only sound able to escape her lips being her lover's name. "Please Snowy, please fuck me I want it so badly," Caitlin begged. 

Frost smiled. She had Caitlin, and she was like putty in her hands. To do with whatever she wanted. "If you want me to fuck you and satisfy you, you're going to have to make me come first." She lay back on the bed, spreading her legs open. An invitation for Caitlin.

Caitlin obediently moved over to Frost, and licked at her thighs, making small bites. After all, the build up is part of what made the release so worth it.

Frost moaned, and pet Caitlin's head, then roughly gripped her hair. "You're such a good girl, so obedient. But I want more," she said and pulled Caitlin closer to her pussy. Caitlin instantly obeyed, and started circling Frost's clit with her tongue, lapping up and down her lower lips. 

Caitlin had never tasted Frost before, and she already was in love with how she tasted. It was a mildly salty taste, but with a hint of sweetness to it, and definitely cold. It was like the satisfaction of feeling a snowflake melt on her tongue times a thousand, the wetness and taste made so much better by the knowledge it was her that made Frost feel this way, it was her who made get so wet.

Caitlin decided she wanted a deeper taste, and slipped her tongue into Frost's icy folds. Frost moaned, and wrapped her legs around her Caity's head. Caitlin knew Frost loved it, but needed more to come. She brought her hand up, and slipped a finger into Frost, gently sliding it in and out as she moved her tongue to lap at Frost's clit, occasionally swirling about the rest of her lips.

Frost pet Caitlin's hair again. "You're such a good girl, keep going, give me more."

Caitlin's heart skipped a beat whenever Frost called her a good girl. She wanted to earn more praise, so she brought another finger in, when an idea came to her mind. She knew where her G spot was, and wondered if Frost's was in the same place.

She intensified her licks, and fingerfucked Frost like her life depended on it. Frost gripped her hair, this time not to be dominant but out of a need to hold onto something. She was close and Caitlin could tell. Right when she felt Frost approaching the edge, she pressed up into the place she knew always felt best for her, and Frost's response confirmed her theory.

"Caity I'm coming!" Frost moaned and gripped Caitlin's hair tightly with one hand, and with the other gripped her shoulder, her nails digging into it, making Caitlin softly moan.

When Frost's legs stopped shaking Caitlin moved up, wrapping her arms around Frost. "I love you Snowy," she said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too Caity. But it's still Madam Frost. After all, I did promise to fuck you after I came."

And with that she pushed Caitlin to the bed once again, pulling out a box from the dresser.

"Are you OK with this Caitlin?" Frost asked.

Caitlin enthusiastically responded, "Of course Madam, please fuck me, please."

Frost put the strapon harness on, and put in a sleek, curved, ice blue dildo, about 6 inches long. She knelt down, and stuck a finger in Caitlin's pussy.

"You're so wet and ready for me Caity. Such a good girl."

Frost smirked and placed her hands on the side of the strap-on, using her powers to chill it. Not enough to hurt Caitlin, but enough that she'd feel it. She climbed on top of Caitlin, with Caitlin spreading her legs wide open. Caitlin held them open for her icy lover, moaning as Frost slowly pressed in the first few inches. The cold felt wonderful, driving every thought from her mind but want for more, want for Frost to claim her in every way possible. Once she was sure it was all inside Caitlin and she could take it all comfortably, Frost started to slowly thrust, gripping her breasts with her icy hands, causing Caitlin's mind to melt further into lust. 

"Please, faster Madam Frost, please"

Frost smiled, and intentionally slowed down to an agonizingly slow pace.

"I give the orders around here, pet. You're mine. Of course I might be persuaded to go faster, if you begged more for me."

Caitlin started letting her mouth run loose with every lustful thought in her mind, anything she could think of to just persuade Frost to go a  _little_ bit faster at least.

"Please Madam, please give me your cock I want to come for you, I want to have your name on my lips when i come, I want to be yours in every way possible." 

"You're so cute when you're desperate Caity. If faster is what you want, then I'll give it to you," she said as she thrust deep into Caitlin, gripping her breasts tightly. Caitlin had perfect breasts, and there was nothing Frost loved more than playing with them to tease her girl. She reached down to give her a hickie on her left breast, making Caitlin moan even louder. She knew Caitlin couldn't take much more, so she decided to give her the finale of a lifetime. She leaned over as she thrust and bit into Caitlin's shoulder. After the resulting sound, both of them were glad they'd soundproofed their room. 

Caitlin practically screamed out "Snowy!" as she came, ceasing to hold her legs and giving in to her instincts to wrap them around Frost, to pull her in closer. Frost circled her clit with a finger as she came, making sure Caitlin's orgasm lasted as long as possible, before releasing Caitlin's shoulder, and slowly pulling out of her. Caitlin's face was flush with sweat, panting heavily and quietly repeating "I love you" to Frost. It was all she could think of, to let Frost know how much she loved her, how good this felt.

Frost took the strapon off and put it on the dresser, and picked up Caitlin, holding her close and safe. 

"Was that good for you Caity? Are you OK?"

"Of course Snowy, everything about you is good for me. Did I cross any boundaries?"

"No Caitlin, you did perfectly. You're such a good girl."

She gently stroked her hair, twirling it around in her fingers.

"Let's get some water Snowdrop, then we can get ready for the next Set, before our match is finished," Frost said. Caitlin had been a volleyball player in high school, and some of the terms still remained in Frost's vocabulary.

"OK Snow pea, I love you, so so much. I'll always be yours."

"I love you too Caity. And I'll always be yours. I'm so glad to have you. Mine to tease, and mine to please"

They both put on a leather jacket and labcoat respectively, and moved to get water and clean up a bit, before moving back to each other's arms, a position they wouldn't leave for quite some time.


End file.
